Wily Peeta
by AULOVE
Summary: Cannon After Epilogue. Remember when your mom got sick and dad took care of you.. now its..Daddy Peeta trying to get out of the dog house...Ex: "Go," Peeta urged. His low voice made her knees quake, he had that voice of seduction, as he removed the game bag she had around her shoulders. How he did this was a mystery, after years of being together, she always fell prey to him.
1. Chapter 1

A Tumblr prompt from my friend Burkygirl, on tumblr...her stories are YUMMMM! Just check them out...

burkygirl sorry it took me all night to finish….I hope you enjoy….a little bit of " **Wily Peeta"**

 **PS I do not own anything that S. Collins wrote in the Hunger Games...**

* * *

"PEETA," Katniss said in a strangled whisper.

Peeta had their children draped all over him. They were fast asleep on the couch. Their toddler was snuggled on top of his father's naked chest. Their drooling little girl was snuggled into his side. This normally wouldn't have bothered Katniss, but her son was green and purple and her daughter was all sorts of colors, and Peeta himself had pink streaks of paint his golden locks.

Sleepily Peeta opened his eyes. Groggily he smiled, then his eyes widened as he stared at her.

Katniss stood with her arms braced on her hips looking like the goddess of war.

"Fudge!" Peeta scrambled to sit up. "Ouch!" Their son had his little fist wrapped around his fine line of chest hair. Peeta grumbled as he struggled to stand without waking the kids, "Katniss! I swear, it seemed like a brilliant idea."

Katniss scowled at her husband. She spent all morning long in the freezing rain, searching for a decent sized rabbit for dinner, a rabbit that he begged for knowing they would be harder to find during the colder months. Once she caught one she trudged in the sodden soil with only one thought in her mind, home. She wanted to come home, take off her wet cold clothing, kiss Peeta, hold her children, and take a warm bath in the claw footed tub. Finding them like this made her vibrate with anger.

"Katniss I can explain." Peeta now stood before her, his snug jeans were stained with little had prints.

Peeta's whispered plea caused Katniss to raise her eyebrow. Her gaze shifted over his shoulder and she walked past him. She gasped as she took a good look at the kitchen. It looked as if his paints had exploded all over the surfaces. The refrigerator door looked like it had a rainbow painted on it, everything else was splattered carelessly.

Her grey eyes narrowed on his shirt. It was casually tossed on the floor between both rooms, the paint no doubt stained the floor. Her hands shook as she thought of how much time she would have to spend cleaning, wiping, scrubbing, and removing stains.

"Katniss?"

Peeta wrapped his arms around her from behind.

She could barely utter, "What happened?"

"We got into a paint war." Peeta nuzzled her neck.

"Peeta, our kids, THE KItchen..…"

"You're cold sweetheart. Why don't you go upstairs, run a bath for yourself, I'll take care of this, the kids, and make dinner." Peeta turned her around and kissed her. His lips were impossibly soft, alluring, scintillating.

She wanted to stay mad, she wanted to scream, yell and stomp, but this was an impossibility with Peeta, she never stayed upset with him for long. The little weasel always knew how to placate her, and make her forget why she was angry.

"Go," Peeta urged.

His low voice made her knees quake, he had that voice of seduction, as he removed the game bag she had around her shoulders. How he did this was a mystery, after years of being together, she always fell prey to him.

Obediently Katniss left, she went upstairs, and as she drew her bath she remembered why she was mad at him. But as soon as the tub was filled with seaming hot water, she slipped inside of it, her head lulled back and she fell asleep.

Hours later, Katniss awoke startled to find Peeta sitting on the edge of the tub, he was still shirtless giving her that sexy hooded look of his. She licked her lips.

"What? What time is it?"

"Near six," Peeta's hand dipped in the water.

She felt his fingers brush her thigh. "What happened?"

"Nothing really, Mel and I cleaned the kitchen. I made us pizza, fed the little guy some milk and gave them baths. They were so tired they conked out." She watched the way his blue eyes traveled from her face to below the surface of the water. His hands were gently stroking her thigh by her juncture. He shrugged casually. "You were tired, so I let you sleep."

"The water's cold," Katniss complained. She lifted her arms to wrap them around herself.

"No don't, let me look." Peeta's voice dropped an octave.

Her body shivered expectantly. Peeta reached between her legs and pulled the plug and turned the hot water on. Katniss was a little put off by this. But the she saw him stand and slip the button of his pants off, he slowly lowered the zipper.

"You're going to join me?" Her voice was so hopeful. She forgot for a minute that she was a grown woman, mother of two. She sounded like that seventeen year old girl who had been newly deflowered.

Peeta grinned.

She caught on to what he was doing. Instantly she became upset. She stood up and looked at him in the face. "Peeta what were you thinking?"

Peeta groaned and hung his head. "In my defense it was a fun idea at the time. Mel wanted to paint, and she accidentally splashed me and before we knew it, things had gotten out of hand." He looked to her like a wounded puppy. "Everything is cleaned up I swear."

"Peeta you just can't let the kids make messes like this, we have to be examples."

"Katniss when I was a kid there wasn't any laughing in my home, my mom, she didn't let us goof around, we'd get punished for telling a joke or saying something funny." Peeta quietly told her. "I don't want our kids to grow up like I did."

Katniss suddenly understood. "It was just so messy."

"I know and messes can be cleaned." Peeta shrugged.

Katniss slowly sat down in the water she looked up at him. He was right messes could be cleaned and he did have fun with the kids. "Darn it Mellark, when am I ever going to win an argument with you?"

Peeta's eyes sparkled as he slid out of his pants. "I let you win once in while."

"Yeah, when?" Katniss muttered as she corked the tub letting it fill with the steaming water, twisting the valve off roughly. She glanced up at him, and he had that sexy look of his in full force. She watched him step into the tub, it was obvious by the state of his body Peeta had other pursuits in mind. She hid her small smile as her feet wiggled in anticipation.

"When you insisted we have a toasting, I was a very good boy about it." He winked at her salaciously. His voice dipped again, "I'm so glad I listened to you. I don't think I could do another stuffy suit." Peeta leaned forward pushing her back against the tub; he arranged her legs to rest on the sides of the tub. And as he slipped inside of her, Katniss forgave and forgot, after all in his defense it was a brilliant idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all just a quick note, this will not be a long fic, and all about Peeta as a father and the antics of he kids. I hope you enjoy it.

PS I do not own the Hunger games.

* * *

One week later, Katniss struggled to open her sleepy eyes.

Lately she had been unwell, not the crushing brokenness she felt after the war. This was different she was fighting off a cold, the one thing mothers never wanted to get. She grunted willing her body to wake up. Sure she was older and did not have the same dexterity of a twenty year old but Katniss was always able to spring out of bed in the morning.

Today her body felt lethargic.

Turning on her side she did something she had not done since the birth of her baby girl, she slept in. Becoming a mother meant staying in bed was a rare luxury. Sundays was the day she could have stayed in bed late. But she woke up early to get some hunting done. It was her alone time, being a mom was a hard job, and this day was her day to rejuvenate. But today wasn't Sunday, it was Monday. And that meant, getting up with Peeta before the crack of dawn to make him breakfast and a good lunch that did not include bread. She wanted him to have variety in his diet.

When he left for the bakery, her job continued, she had to clean and with two kids that meant sanitize the house. Get the laundry done, breakfast made for the kids, and make sure activities for her babies were all set before they got up. Not to mention during the afternoon she had to make lunches, get them down for lunch, and do a general sweep and organization of the kids play area. In the evening hours got dinner started, bathed the children and got them into bed, before she crashed at night.

It was a careful balance to entertain both children, one who was five and the other was six months.

But as she refused to move from the comfort of her bed, her brain prodded for her to get up but her body was uncooperative. It was strange to be in the bed, but all so wonderful until the moment the light in the room made her squint even with her eyes closed. Katniss finally allowed her-self to wake up due to the sounds of laughing coming from the window Peeta insisted they kept open at night. In the early years she learned to appreciate the window, it was an excuse to get closer to Peeta and initiate the physical intimacy she craved.

Katniss grumbled and burrowed deeper into the blankets. She felt off but couldn't put a finger on it as her body came awake. Her children were laughing. She slowly opened her eyes at the peal of laughter coming from their infant son. It made a slow smile penetrate her face. As she got up Katniss felt it, the achy body, the stuffy head, that unmistakable twinge of feeling sick, she groaned and fell back in her bed.

"No, no, no!" Katniss groaned into the room. "I can't be sick, not with all the stuff I have to do."

She could hear her husbands familiar heavy tread as he neared their room.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Peeta greeted her as she lay on her back, arm over her eyes. The light bothered her eyes.

"UGH!"

"Hmmm, I figured when you didn't get up this morning with me, something was wrong. You felt warm to the touch. I called in to the bakery told them I was staying home today."

"I can't get sick Peeta, I've got to get stuff done." Katniss heard how nasally and stuffy her voice sounded.

"Well," Peeta crawled into bed with her. He cradled her against his chest. "Don't worry Katniss, you get rest, I'll call our doctor-"

"No," Katniss shook her head. "Not the doctor, Peeta we don't need the doctor, just call my mom."

"Katniss the doctor is closer and can make house calls."

"Peeta just call my mom, she'll come." Katniss was desperate. Peeta had never been with the kids for more than a day. She trusted him, but he just didn't know what he was in for. As much as she hated thinking this her mother would know what to do.

"Shh, it's okay," Peeta gently rocked her.

Katniss wanted to fight she wanted to remain firm but couldn't even stay awake. Her eyes closed automatically. "Peeta, my mom…"

"Shh sweetheart just go to sleep, don't worry. I'll take care of everything."

Katniss fought to stay awake but her body was lulled back to sleep. Her last thought's were that of a concerned mother who was about to let her husband care for her family. When she awoke, it was to find the cold nozzle of a stethoscope on her chest. Their family physician, Doctor Northorne was looking down on her. The man was odd, he was a tall portly man with a balding head and square face. He was by no means a handsome man but he was a gentle giant and the kids loved him.

"Bronchitis, kiddo, you've got bronchitis."

Katniss opened her mouth to argue.

"No arguments Mrs. Mellark. I've been warning you for years to take better care of yourself. But you insist on going out into the woods to hunt in the rain, in the heat, in the cold of winter." He stuck a thermometer in her mouth and checked his watch as he spoke. "No doubt you got a cold and ignored all of the symptoms. Kiddo you're going to be on bed rest for at least one week. I want Seven days of doing nothing, including being a mommy." He checked her pulse and gave her an authoritative look.

Katniss narrowed her eyes.

"That look doesn't scare me missy. Now Peeta and I have discussed this, he's taking off for the week. I'll be by on Monday, to check up on you." He pulled the thermometer from her mouth and shook his head. "Fever, how are you not feeling hot?"

Katniss was going to say something snarky to the doctor when Peeta jumped in. "My wife is always cold."

"I am guessing she's dehydrated. I want you to make sure she drinks plenty of fluids, she needs vitamin c."

"What kinds of juice should I get her?"

"You should get her to drink plenty of water, pomegranate and cranberry juice as well as orange juice."

"I'm fine this will pass." Katniss tried to talk her way out of this. Regretfully she did not have the golden tongue Peeta had.

"No you're not kiddo, you're burning with fever. Peeta I need you to give her something for the fever." The doctor was busily writing a prescription for medicine. "Now I know how much you hate pills but these will help bring down the fever immediately."

Peeta took the pills and went to fetch cup with water for her. He sat by the bed and gave it to her. As she reluctantly drank the pills the doctor gave Peeta several prescriptions and a note. Katniss could not help but loath the highhanded way the doctor was dealing with her.

Peeta stood up reading the list, "Eucalyptus Oil?"

"Rub it on her chest to help with the coughing. The ginger tea with cinnamon, and honey will help with the bronchitis. Also plenty of easy soups like chicken and noodles or rice in case her stomach becomes irritated by the ginger. Another thing you might need a dehumidifier and if she resists you can also boil eucalyptus leaves and make her breath in the steam."

Katniss looked at both men mutely boiling with rage as they left the room. They were speaking about her as if she were not in the room. Angrily she pushed her hair out of her face.

"I am not sick."

Her words echoed in the room.

Katniss got out of bed when and felt woozy as she unsteadily made her way to the bathroom. "Okay so maybe I need to a nap," She muttered to her self while she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her face was blotchy, her nose a deep red. Her hair was wild and there were circles under her eyes. She brushed her hair and braided it. Refusing to believe what her eyes had seen. She shuffled back to the bed when she was finished the door opened.

"I know how much you hate this."

"Peeta," Katniss began to speak but she began to cough severely. She felt like her kids were sitting on her chest.

"Katniss there is no use getting mad at me."

She crossed her arms across her chest. "You have to go to the bakery, I have to care for my babies?"

"The bakery will be fine with out me, you need me and besides I called your mother as well. She'll be here by Friday." Peeta fluffed up her pillow.

"Oh," Katniss sat back on the bed. Having her mother here made her feel better.

He tucked her in. "I asked Haymitch to watch over the kids until I get back with the medicine the doctor prescribed."

"I have to get up, help you with the kids. They have a schedule," she sneezed and green mucus came out of her nose. Embarrassed she quickly covered up her face red face with her hand.

Peeta went into the bathroom and brought out a roll of toilet paper. "I'll get you some soft tissue, and some Vicks."

"What's Vicks?"

"You'll see my dad used to rub it on my chest when I was a boy. It's great stuff. You can even stick up your nose." Peeta kissed her forehead. From the window she could hear her daughter laugh and Haymitch's raspy voice.

"I don't think Haymitch should watch the kids alone, Peeta." Katniss wiped her face. "By the way I have tissues in the baby's room. I have a few boxes in the pantry that you built in the basement." She tore off a chunk of the toilet paper and blew her nose. "Nope take me downstairs I'll watch the kids from the sofa."

"Sweetheart you heard what the doctor said, you need to stay put and get rest. Now I'm going into town to get some chicken and the medicine. I'm going to make chicken stock we seem to be low on it."

Katniss scowled her nose was itchy. She looked at him his jaw was set and his blue eyes looked determined. She knew that Peeta was stubborn and when he got into his I'm going to do something there was not stopping him. The training before the second quarter quell taught her that. "Okay if you're going to do this, there are few things you need to know. The baby doesn't like anything green he'll just spit it up on you. You have to mix it with something else like mashed carrots. Also," Katniss yawned. "He gets cranky every day at three he wants to be fed milk but with me sick you're going to have to give him the bottle."

"Doesn't he drink from a bottle already?"

"No Peeta, I still feed him, I only resort to the bottle when I can't breast feed."

"Oh," Peeta scratched his head.

"I have breast milk in the refrigerator in a white container. When Mel is well behaved I give her strawberries, she loves them."

"Okay what else?"

"Mel is learning her name she gets frustrated but you just have to encourage her. Art time is everyday around three when I'm feeding the baby. She goes to her corner and makes a picture for you."

"I love those pictures."

His blue eyes sparkled. "I know, you miss so much having to work all of the time."

"I've always wanted to spend time with the kids." Peeta shifted as she put her head on his shoulder. "I feel guilty leaving you alone here with them. I missed Mel's first steps. I missed her first word."

"Maybe you can make some changes at the bakery Peeta. I mean you're the owner. Maybe instead of Sunday's off you can do the weekend or even three days?"

"I never thought of that, actually. I would love to be home more and spend time with you and the kids. You could also have time do hunting or even start that archery class for kids that you always wanted to do."

Katniss nodded and snuggled closer to Peeta, her ears picking up on the beating of his heart, after the sound of her children's laughter this was her favorite thing to listen to. It was home to her. From the very first night in that cave until today, Katniss was grateful to have him. She knew all to well that she could have lost him. Her hands gripped his shirt. "Stay."

Peeta gently brushed her hair back. The small voice she used was just like that night she had hurt her leg and he brought her upstairs.

Peeta murmured as she fell asleep, "Always."

Peeta left having no idea what the next three days were in store for him.


	3. Chapter 3

So last we left off Katniss is sick and Peeta is in charge, and we just got started. I hope everyone is having a great weekend. Here is chapter three. Reality often likes to rear its ugly head when you don't need it. But Peeta can handle it can't he...

Ps...I don't own the games & thank you in advance for following along.

* * *

Closing the door on his wife, Peeta put his head on the back of their door. He couldn't recall the last time Katniss had gotten this ill. It had to be before they found out she was pregnant with their daughter. She had come down with the flu and it was awful on her until her mother had come to help him care for her. He wanted to make sure she rested and had nothing to worry about.

"Mommy sick?" Mel stood in front of him with her large blue concerned eyes.

Peeta sighed and kneeled down on his good knee, he gently wiped his daughters dark hair away from her small round face. He had brought the kids inside when the doctor arrived. Haymitch was at his place getting it ready for them. Peeta rubbed his face. It was going to be a long day as the enormity of what he had to accomplish fell on his shoulders.

"Yes baby mommy's sick?"

"Did the doctor give mommy a needle?"

Peeta recalled Mel's aversion to needles, something she associated with going to the doctors for checkups. She hated vaccinations. Fighting mutts was preferable to hearing his child scream at the top of her lungs over the pinch of getting a necessary vaccine.

"No, the doctor wants mommy to take medicine."

Mel's face scrunched up, "Yuck medicine."

"Well mommy needs the medicine and daddy has to go get it. You're going to stay with grandpa Haymitch." Peeta explained.

"I'll get Mr. Rabbit." Mel said skipping down the hallway.

Peeta sighed as he stood, thinking he had so many things to do. He went downstairs and picked up the phone and made calls as he ran around the house. Mel trailed after him with her rabbit in hand and her backpack on.

"Baby powder, baby wipes, A&D ointment, extra onesies, diapers," he muttered as he took the cloth diapers off the shelf and shoved them in the diaper bag. Peeta looked over to their son who lay in his crib gurgling away.

"Hey buddy, you ready to get out of here?"

"Were going to grandpa's house." Mel said from his side.

The baby kicked his chubby little legs.

"Well it looks like we're almost ready." Peeta picked up the baby, putting a warm sweater on him. "Mel go get your sweater on, I'll be right downstairs."

"Okay daddy." Mel left singing.

Peeta stopped for a moment to appreciate her voice. Mel was her mother's clone except with his blue eyes. He grinned as he looked to his boy, "Are you going to be my mini-me?"

The baby cooed up at him then laughed a full belly laugh as Peeta tickled him. "Let's go."

He ran downstairs with the baby perched on his hip, into the kitchen. He knew there was an extra bottle of milk in the fridge from yesterday that he did not use. As he shoved the bottle in the bag, his blue gaze scanned the area and saw the box of cereal on the counter.

"Breakfast for Mel."

In all of the excitement while he had given the baby a bottle, but he had forgotten to actually feed Mel. Peeta grabbed a small bowl and poured some into and locked the lid on top, thinking Haymitch had to have milk in his home.

"Daddy I'm ready, ready, ready!" Mel sang.

"Okay baby girl, lets go."

He ran outside toward Haymitch's home.

"Okay Haymitch I'll be back," Peeta handed the baby to Haymitch.

"Hey there fella." The baby smiled at Haymitch revealing his new acquisition. "Hmm you have a new tooth, didn't see that this morning, huh, remind me to keep my finger out of your mouth."

"I'm leaving the diaper bag inside," Peeta called. "There's a bottle for the baby should he get hungry." Peeta put the bag down on the coffee table. He came outside speaking. "All you have to do is heat it up, and test it on your skin to make sure it's not to hot."

"Okay boy I'm not an idiot. Just get out of here already."

Peeta leaned down and spoke to his daughter. "Mel you have to be on your best behavior with Grandpa Haymitch."

Mel looked at him with her big blue eyes. She bit her lip and said. "Okay daddy."

"Okay, she hasn't eaten breakfast yet, so do you think you can give her cereal, there is some inside her bowl inside of the diaper bag."

"Boy I've got this."

"Okay just, keep an eye out for Katniss, Haymitch she's asleep. The doctor gave her something and you know she doesn't do well when she's given medicine to help her sleep."

"Boy she'll be okay. I'll be here, and I'm within shouting distance. Now go, the sooner you leave the sooner you'll get back."

"Okay I'm going," Peeta stared at Haymitch for the first time. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I woke up with some indigestion."

"Okay listen if you want I can stay here and you can pick up..."

"Nah, I'll be okay just git, get going." Haymitch urged.

"Okay, I'll be back."

Peeta left he hurried his pace as he walked into toward town. He recalled how different it was now than when he grew up. A lot of it was the same, there was an unspoiled quality to the land. A wildness that beckoned those who moved here, yet the shanty homes of the Seam were replaced by little cottages that looked like they sprung out from a fairytale.

He doubled his pace as he walked into town.

The cobbled streets were a nice addition that Thom suggested. The brightly painted signs of the business greeted the new families when they came into town. He walked by the bakery and stopped in thinking he could bring home some fresh bread for his family.

"Hi how's Katniss?"

"I'm going to have to be out for three days, Doc wants Katniss to stay in bed."

"Good luck with that. The mister doesn't know what to do with him-self when I'm sick and we only have one, thank goodness for my mother in law."

Peeta laughed. "I think I can handle it."

Ronnie shook her head and said, "No offense boss, you're a great dad, one of the best. But you don't know what it's like to be a full time mother. It's like rewarding but it is all consuming."

Peeta was impatient. "Ronnie, I just need a loaf for home."

"Look if you need help call me okay."

"Yeah sure okay," He wondered what that meant. He was more than capable to handle his family.

"Okay boss, but just think about it," Ronnie said, she immediately turned around and picked out a freshly baked one and another grain rich one with raisins.

Peeta wanted to change the subject so he redirected it. "Is Rich doing okay?"

"Rich is a great baker taught by the best." Ronnie said handing him the loaves. "I know you said one, but I put the one the Mrs. likes as well."

"Thanks Ronnie." Peeta said leaving he headed to the grocery store Thankfully he did the smart thing he telephoned his order in to the grocers and to the Apothecary so that all he had to do was pick up the stuff and bring it home. He left with the reusable grocery bag toward the Apothecary. It was busy; he went to the back to the pharmacy counter.

He did not have to wait long.

"Mr. Mellark,"

Peeta smiled at the girl over the counter. Greasy Sae's granddaughter was the Pharmacist at the Apothecary. "How's your grandmother?"

"Feisty as ever, she doesn't want to slow down."

Greasy Sae was a tough old lady, a woman who survived the Reaping, the old Regime, Snow's Regime, the bombing on District Twelve, and the war. In those early years Greasy Sae helped keep Katniss and him self alive.

"I can imagine," Peeta said as he typed in his ID# for the money transfer. So much had changed

Peeta recalled his first impression when he returned from the Capitol. He had no idea of the destruction Snow inflicted. Their District was a desolate shadow composed of rocks, rubble and slain victims. Those who escaped moved back slowly. As the nation healed each district was given the choice to change their names. The majority were not known as a number or districts rather provinces with names, such as Providence.

Though not District Twelve it maintained its identity and those who moved here wanted to preserve the natural state of the land. District Twelve continued to be the smallest of all of the provinces of Panem. It was a great place to raise children and when he and Katniss decided they were well enough to have a baby, they decided to raise their family here.

They could have moved since she was allowed to move, but they both agreed they were safer here. The community knew of them but they were not celebrities and people like Greasy Sae made sure of it. The elderly great grandmother was now one of the oldest living seniors in Panem.

"I hope she feels better."

"News around here spreads quickly."

"Yeah well I got your prescription ready, but, Grandma always said D12 is composed of nothing but gossipers."

"But this is home."

She looked at him understanding. This was home.

"Okay these are the things the doctor prescribed, it's all pretty explanatory. Do you have any questions?"

"Nope," Peeta said. "The doctor wrote it all down."

"Is Mrs. Everdeen coming into town, to help with the little ones?"

"Yeah she'll be here in a few days."

"Are you going to care for the kids by yourself?"

"Yes," Peeta looked at his watch he wanted to get back and he was wasting time.

"Wow, okay then listen, I know a great baby sitter if you need help."

Peeta paused and frowned at her. He had survived a highjacking, a war and two arenas; he was more than capable of taking care of his five year old daughter and his infant son. "Thanks but I can do this."

"Okay just saying. You have two kids both under the age of six and Mel can be a handful."

"It's okay," Peeta said feeling a little frustrated wondering why everyone doubted his ability to care for his children. He was a great dad. He watched them every Sunday when Katniss went out to hunt. When she got back they both took turns with the kids.

"Alright then, offer still stands until your mother in law comes into town. It's okay to admit you need help."

"Okay so how much will that be."

"Oh yes sorry, here, sign here."

She flipped the screen so that he could sign. Once finished he quickly picked up the packages and shoved them inside his grocery bag, then left.

Peeta quickly walked back to Victors Village. The fall weather was holding up, it was still warm outside even though the trees were changing colors. This was his favorite time of the year, where as Katniss loved he spring.

The meadow was beautiful at this time of the year. A small plaque graced its entrance in memorial of all of the people that were lost as result of Snow's attack. Mel loved this place, and this was the place where they decided to have another child.

His children, their children were their priorities now days.

Peeta was worried about Katniss, she hardly got sick, and most likely had she taken the time to herself she would not have gotten this ill. Listening to her list all of the things the kids liked and didn't like, their routine made him realize how much he missed. How much he wanted to be home for his family. What good was it to have a family if he couldn't enjoy them?

He wanted to be a parent and not an assistant or one of those dad's who only saw his family on the weekends. It bothered him none of the women thought he could take care of his children. How hard could it be, Peeta wondered as he rushed. He knew Katniss did not have it easy and yet he couldn't imagine what they meant by offering him help. Peeta felt as if their caution was not warranted and his focus was to get home to his wife and kids.

Hurrying his steps he saw the singed sign of the Victors village. His preoccupation was getting back home, although he didn't say anything to Katniss, he was worried about Haymitch and the kids. His ex mentor was good with the kids but he was getting older.

Haymitch was a alright to stay with Mel, but he wasn't used to babies. It was as he neared the village that he heard the distinct whimpering of his son. His doubled his pace. As he came to his Mentor's home he found him standing outside looking rumpled and distressed.

Peeta put the bags down. "Hey, hey, what's wrong pal?"

"Take the kid" He held the baby out to Peeta as if he was holding radio active material. Mel was looking at them both silently. His son was clearly in distress. "He has a stink bomb."

Mel laughed, "He has a stink bomb!"

Peeta should have been mad, but he didn't have time to reprimand Haymitch. He took his son gingerly. "You mean you haven't changed him?"

"I don't do diapers."

Haymitch thrust the diaper bag at him.

"Haymitch seriously," Peeta murmured as he gently put his son's head on the crook of his neck. His baby immediately squished his little nose to his skin his little fist in his mouth. Peeta rubbed his back soothingly.

"Sorry boy, but what ever is in that," He pointed to the diaper and made a face.

"It's just a dirty diaper." He said taking the diaper bag.

"I'm not doing that, I aint changing no cloth thingy."

"Can you at least help me with the groceries?"

"Haul stuff, yeah I can do that."

Peeta walked toward the house but he could hear Haymitch complaining behind him.

"I've lived to long and seen enough and that's one attraction I'd rather skip."

"You funny grandpa." Mel chirped happily as she held her rabbit.

Peeta opened the door to the house and immediately took out the travel changing mat. He laid it on the sofa and began to reprieve his son of the dirty diaper.

"Ewe it stinks," Mel said scrunching up her little nose.

Peeta agreed but he did not say anything. The green mess was not appealing at all he wondered why it was this color when Katniss claimed he didn't eat anything green.

"Good grief boy what do you feed that young sprout of yours." Haymitch grumbled from the kitchen loudly, "Why does it smell so badly?"

Peeta rolled his eyes.

"Daddy my tummy is funny."

"In a minute cookie," Peeta said quickly removing the cloth diaper. How his wife did this day after day he did not know.

"Boy I'm not doing to great as well." Haymitch said.

Peeta noted both Haymitch and Mel were standing feet away from his peripheral vision.

"My tummies not happy," Mel's little voice urged.

"Let daddy finish." Peeta did not get a chance to speak when suddenly Mel threw up every where.

"Oh Hell BOY!" Haymitch said just before he also lost it.

Peeta swallowed looked at his family and then looked upstairs. He wanted to scream for help.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi All I've been hard at work typing up my stories. I wanted to thank you for your patience. I hope you like this chapter it's not that long, but it's a cute chapter. I hope you guys like it.

PS I don't own the Hunger Games.

* * *

"My belly hurts, and Mr. Rabbit is sad." Mel feebly cried as she lay in her bed. Her stuffed rabbit clutched in her arms. Her little blue eyes filled with tears.

Peeta paced back and forth with the baby who did not want to go down for his nap. He was fussy and whimpering. After cleaning up both his daughters and Haymitch's mess, he called the doctor. Dr. Northorne arrived ten minutes ago.

Haymitch was in the bedroom downstairs acting cranky, irritated, and disagreeable. The doctor had yet to see him.

"Miss. Mel does your bunny's tummy hurt as well?" Dr. Northorne asked as he measured her temperature with an ear thermometer.

"Yeah, and he's cold to."

"Dear me, we must get him a blanket."

Mel shook her head yes, as the doctor also checked the bunnies temperature.

"Peeta you said she was normal this morning before you left?"

"She was fine this morning before I left. Haymitch was the one who didn't look to great. When I returned home she said her stomach hurt and then she threw up, Haymitch also the same."

"I'm sick like mommy do I need medicine?"

"No medicine necessary this time Miss. Mel maybe some crackers for you and your bunny." Dr. Northorne said kindly smiling.

Mel scrunched her nose. "My tummy doesn't want crackers."

Dr. Northorne quietly checked her pulse. "That's because your tummy's got a virus."

"Yuck."

"Wait she's sick? This isn't something she ate?" Peeta shifted the baby onto his shoulder. His son was finally calm enough to fall asleep.

"Peeta she has a stomach bug, it's going around the district." His phone went off and this caused the baby to scream louder the sound startled him.

Peeta bounced his son on his shoulder gently walking back and forth. But his son was not having it.

"Maybe he wants mama." Mel said. "I want mama."

"Mel, mommy's not feeling well and she can't come right now but daddy's going to take care of you."

Mel's mouth trembled.

The baby cried louder.

"What about Haymitch?" Peeta raised his voice over his baby's cries, even as he tried to sooth the little one.

"Even without checking him, I can pretty much guess he's got it too."

"Wait I can't, I mean I have to take care of him also?" Peeta couldn't comprehend what the doctor was telling him also.

"Daddy," Mel wailed just before she turned her head and threw up over the side of the bed.

The doctor walked into the bathroom to get a cloth. He gently wiped Mel's face with the warm towel. He then took the towel and cleaned the mess. He stood and threw it out in the garbage can. He washed his hands thoroughly.

Peeta stood helpless feeling sorry for himself for a moment. Then he gave himself a mental shake down recalling Katniss. If she got up to help him she'd get worse. He felt his vision tunneling, the start of an episode. He hadn't experienced one in years. Immediately he took a deep breath, stilled his movements and focused in the one thing that pulled him away from having an episode.

In the old days, Peeta used to picture the future to help him through the dark days. His imagined children with Katniss helped him pull from venturing into a hijacked state. He no longer relied on his mental picture, he referenced his memories.

The curve of Katniss's belly when she carried each of his children, the way his son's laughter lit up the darkest day. The concentrated way his daughter drew pictures for him. He could smell them, touch them, and love them. He inhaled deeply and his son's baby smell pacified the monster Snow created. The deeper he breathed the calmer he became. He muttered to himself, "You can do this."

"Peeta?" Dr. Northorne called.

Peeta blinked looked at the doctor and nodded. "Sorry I needed a moment."

"I am here should you need me."

Peeta smiled letting the doctor know he was fine. He calmly patted his son on the back gently. The baby hiccupped and fell asleep. Dr. Northorne was well aware of the limitations of their family. When they decided to start a family they both prioritized their children's health and wellbeing. Doctor Northorne and Haymitch were the only ones who could make decisions should they both become incapacitated. "What do I have to do?"

"You just have to ride it out. The virus will ebb away anywhere between a twelve and forty-eight hour period." Dr. Northorne was trained on Peeta.

"What about food is there anything I should avoid?"

"They're going to need plenty of fluids nothing raw, cooked, bland foods. Stick to Bananas, Rice Applesauce and Toast, also you can give her lemon juice sprinkled with a bit of sea salt and some honey or sugar to sweeten it. " Dr. Northorne explained.

Peeta listened attentively. "I have all of the ingredients. Hot or cold."

"For Mel, cold she'd like as an ice pop. For Haymitch any which way you can make him drink it."

"Okay," Peeta said, he could feel his son's contented sigh as slumbered on his shoulder.

"Mel if you or bunny feel like your tummy's want burp you do it in the pail you daddy is going to put here okay?"

Mel nodded her little face pale her cheeks looked splotchy.

"Okay, just check Haymitch while I get the pail for Mel."

Dr. Northorne headed downstairs. Peeta put his son down for his nap. Next he went back into his daughter's room, looked into Mel's toy chest and pulled out a good sized pail. "Mel if your tummy hurts, use the pail okay.

Mel nodded sleep pulling her lashes downwards.

He shut the door quietly. Now that his kids were asleep he ran down the stairs to hear a slew of curse words coming from the direction of Haymitch's room.

"Daggonit I'm too old for this!"

"Settle down Haymitch and let me complete your examination."

Haymitch exclaimed. "You're a dam butcher."

"Haymitch how long were not feeling well." Dr. Northorne did not seemed to affected by his

"None of your dammed business, you jack-hole," Haymitch

Peeta wanted to grin hearing Haymitch complain. The doctor was pressing on Haymitch's stomach calmly while his old mentor looked like he wanted

"Boy this quack says I've got some sort of stomach virus."

"Haymitch you're green, and you've been bellyaching all day long."

"You also have a slight fever my friend." Doctor Northorne quipped.

Haymitch did not look happy.

The doctor said, "I'm going to prescribe the same diet as Mel."

Haymitch's face contorted into a worried look. "Is my little one sick as well?"  
"Yeah she just threw up." Peeta answered.

"I gave it to her didn't I?" Haymitch asked guiltily.

"It's going around the entire district Haymitch," Peeta shook his head he didn't want Haymitch to feel guilty. "I want you to stay here, where I can look after you."

"Oh now boy there's no need for that." Haymitch stopped speaking as he looked like he wanted to vomit once more.

"Haymitch you're family to us. I'd feel better if you were here." Peeta offered.

Haymitch nodded looking green.

Peeta looked to the physician, "Doc, what do I tell Katniss?"

"Peeta you must do what every man does in the time of an emergency?" Dr. Northorn said.

"What is that?" Peeta asked.

Dr. Northorn looked to Peeta held up his hand with his ring. "Lie and tell her everything's all right."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi All thank you for your kind replies and reviews. I hope you like this chapter, poor Peeta is trying to get through the day with out Katniss finding out about the chaos. However when your a parent life never goes smoothly.

PS...I don't owe the Hunger Games

* * *

"Peeta if you need me call me. I'll be back tomorrow to check up on everyone." Dr. Northorne said as he stood by the door.

Peeta rubbed his face, it was past noon and he had to get some sort of lunch together quickly. He was tired and reeked. The doctor was about to leave. Peeta was going to be dealing with an ill wife, child and ex-mentor. "So, Haymitch and Mel will be sick for the next forty eight hours."

"I don't think so, it looks like Haymitch has had it for a while, which mean's he may be cycling out. Mel is young enough to have a quick recovery. However you have to make sure they maintain the diet and of course resting is the best medicine. I believe they should start to feel better within the next twenty-four hours."

Peeta was elated by the news. "That's great."

"I thought you would say that." Dr. Northorne chuckled.

"Thanks Doc." Peeta said as he watched the doctor walk away.

The house was finally quiet. He leaned up against the door for a moment to catch his breath. There were many things to do and he couldn't waste time. He had no idea when the baby would wake up from his nap and how long Mel would be down for. His eyes traveled up toward the flight of stairs, remembering that his wife was still upstairs. He still had to check up on Katniss and give her the medicine.

Peeta ignored the mess in the living room. He made a mental list of the things he saw that needed to get cleaned or done. The baby bag contents strewn all over the place, he needed to take out the garbage, disinfect the house, and pick up Mel's things that she'd taken to Haymitch's house earlier on. He collected the groceries and only put away the things that needed refrigeration the other stuff were on the counters waiting to be stored. He began to work immediately to make the lemon based electrolytes for Mel and Haymitch. He discovered Haymitch couldn't stomach it in liquid form so he froze them in the ice cube trays. He'd a feeling Haymitch would openly protest about that as well.

Peeta hands moved quickly as he made the white rice and the chicken broth. He was making lunch for them all, with lemony ice pops for desert. The soup would be good for all of them. He made the tea for Katniss and began setting up a tray with her medication. His biggest problem so far had been Haymitch, who was persnickety. His ex-mentor called him over the intercom every fifteen minutes. It was near two in the afternoon and he hadn't fed his family.

"KID!" Peeta sighed when he heard Haymitch's grumpy voice through the speaker. He put the lid on the white rice and lowered the heat, turned off the broth.

He headed to the room to see Haymitch once more. "What is it Haymitch?"

"This Pillow is too soft do you, have a stiffer one?" Haymitch said hitting the pillow several times. His face was serious and his hair was wild. He wore a pair of white pajamas Peeta never wore.

Peeta wanted to laugh at his old mentor's request. Haymitch was someone who spent the majority of this life passed out on the floor. "Okay let me see what I can do."

"What about the temperature, it feels hot in here. Can you make it colder, I feel nauseous in this dammed heat boy?" Haymitch complained. He clutched his stomach, he looked slightly green.

Peeta could have gotten mad, but he didn't. His mentor was ill. Haymitch was a senior citizen who suffered enough tragedies in his life. During the games when they were kids, Haymitch did everything he could do, given the circumstances of Snow's dictatorship, to keep him and Katniss alive in the arenas. "I can do that from here." He walked to the wall and lowered the temperature for him, "If it's still to stuffy let me know."

"Boy," Haymitch called out as Peeta was about to leave.

"Yes," Peeta said.

"Thank you, I know I'm a pain in the neck. But I do appreciate what you're doing for me." Haymitch said gruffly.

"No problem." He said leaving the room.

Peeta could not help his smile as he went to the linen closet and found the pillows Katniss used during both her pregnancies. She loved to sleep with firm pillows. When he returned to the room, he found Haymitch was fast asleep. He left the pillows on the chair quietly before leaving. He went to the kitchen to finish preparing tray for Katniss. He poured some soup into one bowl and scooped some white into another bowl. The bowls were accompanied by her tea a glass of water, and her medicine before he headed upstairs.

He opened the door and found she was on her stomach her hand curled around his pillow and her legs extended as if in mid jump. He grinned at the sight of her curvy calves as he set the tray on the table. He walked over to her and gently brushed her hair away from her face. Her face felt hot to the touch. Katniss loved the heat, she hated the cold. He'd wake up at night to find her curled around him. A soft smile played on his lips. He loved Katniss with every bit of his being.

A million pictures of Katniss floated through his brain. They'd known each other for the majority of their lives. As a mental exercise he often examined each summoned image, for its accuracy and authenticity. He began doing this when he was added to the Star Squad during the war while playing real or not real, since Snow tampered with is memories.

Later on he perfected this procedure while under the care of Dr. Aurelius. It was a simple way to reinforce the knowledge that he was safe. He began with his favored childhood recollections were Katniss as a young girl in class. He recalled Katniss with her dad, and Katniss with her sister Prim staring into the bakery window. A small smiled played on his lips as he recalled the way her eyes would shine at the sight of his creations.

He moved on to the next phase in his life when they were teenagers. These memories were the harshest ones to deal with, but those lean years were his most cherished. The image of Katniss trading with his father, her shy looks toward him when she thought he wasn't looking. Katniss giving him a half smile in the arena, Katniss laughing at some ridiculous thing he said, and Katniss waking up next to him on the train. She'd fallen in love with him during this time. Even though he had an inkling of her feelings he didn't understand breadth until much later on.

It was in their adult years that he finally understood just how deeply she loved him. His adult life contained the memories that left him breathless. Katniss face of pure love as they were toasting, Katniss holding Mel for the first time and his favorite Katniss look after he kissed her. She always looked so reverent after a real kiss her pink tongue always darted out to lick her lips as if tying to capture his taste. Her eyes were always glassy like she'd tasted and drank the best wine.

Peeta was overcome with emotion for his life partner. He placed a hand on the small of her back gently rubbing circles, thank full she'd chosen him. There could have been so many plausible endings, but she'd wanted him, and after years of self doubt he was elated to see her open up to him. She was like a flower budding for the first time in the spring full of lovely fragrance and verve.

Katniss groaned, "Peeta?"

He slowly stroked her back until she half turned in bed.

"Is everything okay?" Katniss whispered her eyes lazily opening.

Peeta knew he couldn't tell her about the mess downstairs, or the stomach flew Mel and Haymitch contracted. He didn't want to lie to his wife; they'd made a promise a long time ago that they would be honest with one another no matter the cost. Instead he redirected the conversation, "Came to feed you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm thirsty," Katniss said. He could hear her congestion, her voice sounded nasally.

Peeta handed her the water.

"Are you hungry I've made some rice soup?" Peeta asked as he gave her the medicine and her tea.

"Blech," Katniss grimaced as she obediently took her medicine. Peeta handed her the soup that he added some rice to. She didn't each much but he could see she was sleepy once again.

"Peeta is everything okay?" Katniss asked once again, her eyes scanned his face searching for some sign of distress. "Because," She yawned then sleepily looked at him with concern. "I can help you with the kids."

Once more he danced around the question. He knew, if she knew, what was going on, she'd gotten up in an instant to nurse Mel and Haymitch back to health. "You need to rest and stop worrying about the house."

Chastised Katniss cheeks turned red, she laid back onto the pillows. "Dang it I hate it when you're right."

Peeta winked.

She stuck her tongue out at him as she snuggled into the bed.

"I made some lemon ice pops would you like some?" Peeta asked but she'd fallen asleep once more. He shook his head thanking the heavens he'd dodged that potential problem.

He wondered downstairs and put the tray near the sink. He began readying the lunches for Haymitch and his daughter. He didn't know how long he would have until either one of them woke up.

"Daddy," Peeta became startled when he heard Mel's voice from right behind him. She had the same quiet tread as her mother, both of them could sneak up on anyone. He'd chuckled a few times when Mel did it to Haymitch.

"What is it Mel?" Peeta hunched down to speak to his daughter. She rubbed her blue eyes with one hand as the other clutched her rabbit. Her twin braids were loose and she still looked sleepy.

"I want mommy," Mel said with that little girl voice that reminded him of the time he and Katniss were in the cave and she said she wanted to go home. His heart melted. He picked her up and her face pressed up against his shoulder.

"Mommy's sick too," Peeta said rubbing his little girls back soothingly.

"Maybe we can be sick together?" Mel sniffed.

"I wish you could be but mommy is taking a nap, right now." Peeta looked into her blue eyes. He could see the debate going on inside of his child. "How about I give you some ice pops, while I finish your lunch?"

Mel pursed her lips, "Mommy never gives me something sweet before I eat my lunch."

Peeta blinked, "Well we can make an exception."

Mel furrowed her brow. She shook her head in a serious manner.

He'd never heard of a kid who refused sweets, but there she was his daughter refusing the treat. He looked at her, "Do you want a cookie instead?"

"No, I want my soup please." Mel said softly.

"Okay." Peeta said a little shocked as he sat her down. He frowned thinking he was a baker and it hurt to think his daughter refused one of his cookies. He gently placed the bowl of soup in front of her.

His little girl picked up her spoon and sniffed the aroma of the soup. "This smells yummy."

"I'm glad," Peeta said as he watched her carefully blow on the hot soup. "Okay Mel, I'm going to bring Haymitch his lunch I'll be right back."

"Od'kay daddy," Mel said as her legs swung underneath the table.

Peeta grabbed the tray and for a minute he wondered how women did this. The constant balancing act of caring for their families while exhausted was something he thought he understood until now. He knocked on the door thinking he could just drop the tray on the table and get out but of course Haymitch had other plans.

Haymitch was coming out of the bathroom looking green when he sat down on the bed wearily. Peeta was going to quickly take off but Haymitch called out.

"Kid, don't you dare leave. It's too cold in here, can you lower the temperature. Also do you have a magazine or a book or something to read I'm bored stiff," Haymitch complained.

Peeta went to the temperature and lowered it. He questioned why Haymitch could take the fifteen steps to adjust the temperature. He grabbed the four books Katniss insisted on putting on the shelf when they designated this space as a guest bedroom. At the time he didn't understand why she would want to put them there. He thought it a silly idea to use them for decorative purposes but now he got it. He unceremoniously plopped them on the bed. "Here these are for you; careful with the soup it's hot. I'll be back in -" Peeta stopped speaking as he heard the loud familiar wail of his son.

He shouted, "Got to go," as he ran out of the room. He headed for the stairs and took two at a time. He was puffing heavily as he reached the second floor landing. The baby's cries increased and he sprinted down the hallway. He didn't want for Katniss to drag herself out of bed.

"Hey there little guy," he said as he leaned up against the door trying to catch his breath, before walking into the room. His son's face was red and his gray eyes looked at him with tears still caught in his long lashes. He stuck his plump little fist in his mouth before his lips trembled and another piercing cry was let out. Peeta immediately picked up his baby and settled him on his shoulders, the unpleasant aroma of a dirty diaper hit his face and he grimaced. His boy did not like being dirty for he was still crying.

When he began to search for a diaper he did not find any. He recalled the diaper bag had diapers and with crying child in arms he flew down the hall and down the stairs. He was winded by the time he reached the bottom step. Peeta thought he was fit, he worked out plenty at the bakery and at home. This cardio going up and down the stairs, running around the house though beat his but. He mused out loud, "No wonder Katniss never works out."

He was searching for the diaper bag when he found it. He fist pumped the air with his available hand. His son was still crying hard, his little face red with displeasure. "Don't worry daddy's going to take care of you."

This was the easy part. Changing diapers was never an issue for him, no matter how big the mess. The moment the diaper was off his but, his son calmed down and sucked on his fist, placated by the feel of the cooling wipes. He'd just strapped on the diaper when he heard his daughter scream.

Peeta looked up from the sofa, and headed to the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks. Mel had spilled her soup, not just spilled, it was every where. She had rice in her hair, rice spilled on the table, the chair, on the floor, and on her brother's high chair. The soup her bowl hung from one of the spindle of one of the kitchen chairs. Soup fell from the table to the floor and was racing its way across the kitchen floor. His daughter was wet from the soup. Her lashes blinked rapidly her small mouth was pursed before she broke down and cried.

His son upon hearing his sister bawl did a baby gasp before his face scrunched up and he too began to howl. Peeta smacked his face asking himself how in the world he was going to deal with this.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all I hope you're having a great Labor Day Weekend. Here is chapter 6, poor Peeta's been doing his best, but kids will be kids. I think that he's discovering a lot about his kids, and his home life. Things just don't always go to plan though...do they?

PS..thank you for following and the lovely notes, I hope you all enjoy & of course I do not own the Hunger Games, I just like to write about them...

* * *

He stood there for just a minute to wallow. Then he recalled how everyone he encountered in town thought he couldn't do this. Peeta squared his shoulders and thought to himself, this was his family. He needed to buck up and do what needed to get done. He put his son in the high chair. The baby looked shocked to be sitting down. His big bright eyes watched him as he wisely put a bowl of mashed bananas in front of him. The baby put his fist inside of it before shoving it in his mouth. Peeta kissed his forehead just before he kneeled down in front of his daughter.

Peeta thought quickly of way to make the situation better for both his daughter and his son. "Hush Mel there's no need to cry it was an accident. Tell you what, how about we get you into the tub and take a bath."

Mel looked down at her hands, fat tears cascaded down her plump cheeks as she carefully nodded. "I want my mommy."

Peeta half smiled at Mel gently. His daughter wanting Katniss was a testament to how great a mother she was to their kids. For a moment he felt as if he wasn't good enough, but he promised himself he was going to be a better dad for them. "It's okay I want your mommy too."

"Mommy's nice." Mel sniffed, her tears were subsiding.

"Mommy's the best." Peeta agreed.

Mel naturally sought his arms. He hugged her tightly and in the process he now had rice and soup on him. But it didn't matter because Peeta recognized, they were going to be okay. He scooped up his daughter threw her in the air and her instant laughter filled the air. Her joyful giggles made his son laugh too. With his other arm he picked them up and headed toward the bathroom. He watched them as he sat outside of the tub together, he made sure to keep his hands wrapped around his son. Peeta couldn't recall a time when he and his brothers did something together. He'd learned from Delly he and his brothers were never close. He watched Mel interact with the baby they would always be close. His chubby legs and arms splashed in the water gleefully. His daughter blew bubbles which the baby tried to pop. After bath time he managed to get food into his son although most of it ended up in his face.

They all ended up in Haymitch's room.

Peeta rolled in the TV and they watched a long movie while he made the dinner. He took the chicken stock he made, introduced some cut up chicken breasts and some carrots. Next he mused up some of the carrots for his son. The house remained unclean. By the time dinner was consumed and everyone was tucked away in their rooms he was done. The house remained unclean. The kitchen was a disaster, the living room was a mess and all of the bathrooms needed to be scrubbed down.

Peeta trudged to his room, he sat in the shower and fell asleep until a pair of warm hands pulled him at him. He woke to find Katniss gently drying him off with a towel. "Hey."

"Hi," she answered winking at him before handing him another towel, he dried his leg. Her voice still sounded hoarse and scratchy to Peeta's ears.

"How are you feeling?" He asked conversationally.

"My body hurts, I sound like Haymitch and my nose will not stop leaking." Katniss rattled off.

He chuckled. He remembered those first few years when they were together. She didn't want to bother him, thinking it was best to keep her ailments to herself. He'd nearly lost it when he discovered she didn't have a spleen the cold she had turned real bad. From that point on he would pry it out of her for her own good. He loved the open easiness between them. "Still sick huh?"

Her grey eyes lit up, he felt her watching him, staring at his chest, "Confirmed."

Peeta sleepily yawned, "Can you pass me my leg?"

Katniss nodded watched him as he reattached his leg making sure it was comfortable before he got up slowly. Her eyes traveled up and down his form a sign she was on the mend.

He watched her tongue dart out and lick those luscious lips of hers. Watched the way her silver eyes took careful stock of what she owned. She paused her inspection of him to appreciatively gaze at his lower half. He has never been ashamed of his body's attributes. That being said, he was down on himself when he discovered they amputated his leg. It did take him time to come to grips with his missing leg and to get used to not having the same mobility. It hit him hard when they reached home and she wanted to forget what happened, and she told him not everything was real.

From that point on he was alone. He learned to find new value in himself. Silently coping with his new body, he had to learn a new set of skills. During this time he came to terms with his anger over her rejection of him and what happened in the arena. He resented the scrap metal he was given by the Snow's medical engineers.

For a time he thought she rejected him because of it. It dawned on him, while on the train, Katniss didn't reject him because he sported a metal leg, she rejected him because of her feelings for him. His thoughts were confirmed when Katniss welcomed him into her bed. He could see just how much she needed him and wanted his friendship. It was their friendship that helped him retain that integral part of him that Snow couldn't touch.

The whispered conversations at night, the private jokes they shared. The camaraderie caused her to fall in love with him. Although he suspected it he didn't know it until it was too late. Then they needed to start from square one on the romance because their friendship was untouched. She was patient with him. Slowly waiting for him to catch up with her, until he felt that all consuming emotion for her once again.

Still to this day he was grateful for the second chance. He was overjoyed and overcome with emotion when she confessed she loved him that their love was real. To this day her reaction to him always surprised him. They'd been together for years, and still she wanted him.

Most men often complained about their wives and their home life. Peeta knew how lucky he had it. They could have had a different outcome with the life they led as kids. They could have died of hunger, or by his mother's hand. They could have died in the either one of the arenas. Hell he died in the second one and was maimed in the first. Katniss was electrocuted, stung by trakerjackers. Even during the war they brushed death many times.

Notwithstanding their circumstances they survived and grew up. Forged a life together that he never took for granted. He thought it a miracle, and it gave him hope, especially through the hard times like today. He carefully regarded her.

Even sick with a bright red nose, and flushed cheeks, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever set eyes on. His heart rate doubled, he could feel the flush of want need and desire rising through his body. "You know you should be resting."

"I've been in bed all day long Mellark." Katniss said sliding her hand along the contour of his flat stomach. She shook her hair, "Not tired."

Peeta raised an eyebrow, his brain shut down but his lower half was on over drive at the moment. "Not tired."

She angelically looked at him. She popped her 'p' as she spoke, "Nope."

"What can I do, to help you then?" He said bumping his nose against hers.

"Hmmm," She licked her lips and gave him her most innocent but flirtatious look. "I don't know big boy I'm sure we can come up with something."

She giggled unexpectedly as he threw her over his shoulder. His day hadn't gone well but his night was going to end up great.

The next morning he woke up slowly. His body ached. Last night Mel had woken up with a belly ache. She'd not thrown up but he was with her until she'd gone to sleep. Not to be left behind his son also woke up twice, once with a dirty diaper and the next time for no other reason than because the little guy wanted company. He was tired but managed to get some rest and was glad his wife hadn't woken up.

He looked at the clock on the nightstand. It read 9:45 AM. This was late even for a weekend. The stillness of the house gave him some time to mentally recharge. Katniss was draped on his chest. His hands gently stroked her bare shoulders. He needed to make a plan for the day. He couldn't have it go like it did yesterday. He thought of first what to make them for food. He was limited in his options, but for breakfast he thought perhaps applesauce and crackers. For lunch he'd keep it simple toast with pieces of cut up chicken breast for the kids and Haymitch. Dinner he'd make some chicken and rice soup with bananas for dessert. Somewhere as he balanced meals and the needs of his family he would have to clean up the mess that was the house.

With his plan made he started his day.

He was in the middle of making breakfast when he sensed his daughter's presence. She stood behind him rubbing her eyes, her rabbit clutched in her arms. Her braids were askew and coming undone.

Peeta said getting down on one knee, "Morning, how do you feel?"

"My tummy's okay," Mel held her rabbit tighter. "Is mommy still sick?"

"Yes she is, but you know what I think I may need some help." Peeta tenderly told his daughter. He watched her pout and the look of disappointment written over her face from him. "How about you, be my helper today?" Peeta asked trying to get a smile out of her.

He watched the blue eyes that she inherited from him light up. "Really, I can be your helper?"

"Yeah," Peeta encouraged.

"Okay, I'm going to brush my teeth." Mel gleefully informed him before scampering away.

Peeta continued to work, until he heard her small voice say, "Daddy, mommy would have already gotten my brother up and dressed."  
"Oh, okay," Peeta said nodding she was still in her pajamas but wore her boots, her hair needed to be combed and braided. He wanted to hide his grin as he watched her but her rabbit on a chair whispering a secret to it. "But I have to finish up here."

"That's not the way mommy would do it. Mommy would make sure the baby is up and dressed, before she'd work on our breakfast." Mel said pointing to the doorway.

Peeta sighed. "Okay hold on Mel, let me put turn this off. The apple sauce is done."

Mel nodded briskly and Peeta almost saw a little bit of Effie in her. He shook his head. He turned off the stove and on his way to the stairs he reminded himself to grab some diapers and the stuff he needed for the baby. The living room was a mess. He still needed to the downstairs portion of the house.

"Come on daddy, the day's wasting away." Mel said running on ahead of him.

Peeta walked into his son's room. The baby was sitting up in his crib knowing on a chew toy. The room smelled like Haymitch's rotten refrigerator. Once more he wondered what his boy ate to emit such strong noxious gases. He wondered if this is what Katniss faced every morning. Peeta made a note of it as he made his way into the room.

Mel looked at him, she looked a little green. "Mel why don't you, go check up on Haymitch for me?"

Mel looked relieved, "Okay daddy."

Peeta quickly changed his son's diaper, gave the little guy a quick sponge bath and they were out down stairs. The baby fussed in his arms, his little head kept searching his chest. "Sorry buddy, there's no milk coming from there."

The baby looked upset, his gray eyes were serious. "Don't worry daddy's going to get you some milk I promise." Peeta said as he sat him in the high chair and poured some of his cooled down apple sauce in front of him. The baby drove his little fist into the apple sauce and brought it up to his mouth with a small grunt.

He opened the refrigerator and saw that there were various unmarked white milk containers. He never recalled this many milks in the refrigerator before. Though it was true she often went food shopping on Mondays, she said the stores were empty on Mondays. The only difference in the milk bottles were the caps. One was yellow, one red and still another blue. He was not sure which milk was which. Katniss always left him with a couple of prepared bottles of milk for the baby on Sundays. He was pulling out the one with the blue cap when he heard a peal of laughter. He looked behind him to see Mel staring at him with her hands clasped behind her. "What?"

"Daddy you can't give the baby that milk?" Mel pointed to the container.

"Why not?" Peeta asked.

"That's Haymitch's milk." Mel said.

Peeta glanced at his daughter, surprised. He had no idea his ex-mentor spent so much time with his children. As far as he was concerned, Haymitch spent his time with his geese. Apparently Peeta was wrong, "Haymitch has special milk?"

"YUP!" Mel stated popping her 'p' as she spoke.

"Okay so one isn't the baby's milk, then which one is it? Is it the yellow one or the one with the red cap?" Peeta asked Mel.

"Oh, daddy, mommy would know." Mel shook her head.

"Daddy wants to test you to see if you know which one belongs to the baby?" Peeta said not wanting to admit some thing so, simple as preparing a bottle of milk could be so challenging.

"Well it's the yellow one, daddy. The baby's milk is always in the yellow, in case of an emergency." Mel piped up.

Peeta was curious, "Does mommy have emergencies often?"

"She helps him gather the geese; they always get into our yard." Mel said.

As if on cue he heard them, Haymitch's geese flapping, honking loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi All, Hope you guys are doing well...thank you for following and well loving this story. Last time we left off, Peeta was struggling. He wanted very much to prove he was able to prove he could take care of his family. Well...life doesn't always go as plan...hehe. I hope you enjoy...ps...I might give you another chapter this week...in celebration for Thanksgiving...I'm grateful for Peeta and Katniss...aren't you?

PS...thank you to S. Collins for bringing us the Hunger Games which I do not own.

* * *

Curious he went toward the front door to look out of the window and surely enough there they were dozens of them congregated outside on the lawn. They headed for the Primroses he planted by the edge of the house. He watched horrified as their beaks opened to eat at the tender roots.

"Prim's flowers," Peeta whispered.

Without a thought, he opened the door and started shooing the geese away. They flapped in the air, honked louder, some snapped at him. Peeta was determined to steer them away from the plants. Every time he moved away from the flowers, they moved on to another spot near the flora he planted in memory of Katniss slain sister. He'd never had so much trouble with Haymitch's geese before in his life. He wondered how many times in a week Katniss did this, chase the geese away from their front yard. He was sweating, and out of breath when he heard his daughter was outside.

He could see Mel to his left chasing after the geese laughing her hands raised as if she was in flight. Her braids were flying in the air, her little legs running, she giggled and shouted 'shoo, shoo, fly away."

Peeta stopped to catch his breath; he braced his hands on his knees. He watched Mel grab the interest of the geese; they began to follow her. They happily honked and flapped their wings as they awkwardly weebled and wobbled after Mel. Just as she led them away, the sprinklers went off, and he stood there, watching the geese and his daughter dance as they got wet.

Peeta began to snicker; it started as a chuckle and grew into a full blown laughter. The odds were not in his favor, then he heard his son's tell tail cry, his eyes snapped to Mel. She'd led the geese to a vacant lot where the grass was tall. He walked toward his daughter, "Mel, come on sweetheart, time to come in.

"Okay," she called out running toward him. When she got nearer she stopped and cocked her head to the side, "Daddy why are you all wet?"

"It's a long story, come on your brother must be starving," Peeta said rushing inside.

His son's eyes were wide, and his applesauce covered lips were beginning that little trembling that indicated he was going to scream at any moment. He scooped him up in his arms and danced with him a little, "Okay, daddy's here."

"Kid," Haymitch called over the speaker.

"Haymitch I'll be with you in a moment, I've got to get the kids fed," Peeta said over the receiver.

"Okay, don't take to long," Haymitch grumbled.

"Well this is an emergency," Peeta said, finding a clean bottle. He heated up the baby's milk in a saucepan.

"Daddy, can I help you?" Mel asked.

"Why don't you go see what Haymitch wants?" Peeta asked as he bounced his son up and down.

"Okay," Mel hopped away her bunny was now in hand.

Those few seconds he had he made sure the milk was tepid enough for his son before picking him up and going to the rocking chair in the living room. He sat with the baby, and he was about to feed his son when Mel spoke up.

"That's not the way Mommy does it." Mel chirped. Peeta watched his daughter grab a blanket from the sofa. "You need a blanket."

"Thank you, Mel." Peeta watched his son immediately snuggle into the blanket and gleefully slurp down the milk. He'd fed his son plenty of the times, but the little guy always gave him a bit of a hard time now he knew why.

"What did Haymitch want?" Peeta asked Mel.

"He said he was hungry and he didn't want to sit in that cotton-pickin room anymore." Mel parroted back the message.

Peeta wanted to laugh as he patted his son on the back for gasses. The baby swallowed the milk quickly, and he was as a result wet. Peeta grimaced, he shirt covered with applesauce. "Let's go upstairs and change your brother, get you into some play clothing."

They headed upstairs, and he found his little girl had specific ideas about what she wanted to wear. He gently tried to dissuade his daughter from wearing the most outrageous patterns and colors. "Mel I don't think yellow tights with polka dots, blue shorts with pink flowers and blue and a green striped shirt is a good combination."

"But daddy the shirt and the shorts have blue in them, and the shorts have yellow as well." His child said looking at the clothing carefully. Peeta rued the day he taught her colors or to speak. His little girl was smart as a whip he looked to his son who was on the floor and said, "I am not teaching you anything."

His son made a face and stuck his tongue out at him and made a razzing sound with his lips. Peeta was sure that was a direct jab at him from his six-month-old. There was a knock on the door downstairs.

"Wait here, both of you?" Peeta sighed and walked out of the room heading downstairs breakfast was officially late. He found Haymitch opened the door.

"Kid it's the doc," Haymitch announced as he walked away back to his room.

"Peeta I see you've gotten little to no sleep." Dr. Northorne said looking around.

Peeta felt his cheeks burn, the house was a mess. There were muddy footprints all over the downstairs floor. "I haven't had a chance to clean yet."

"It's okay Peeta not here to judge, though I'm here to see check up on my patients. I see Haymitch is peachy, but how is Mel. Is she upstairs?"

"Yes, actually she's upstairs trying to wear the most outrageous outfit." Peeta rubbed the back of his head. He was still wearing his dirty clothing. He'd yet to change.

Dr. Northorne said shaking his head. "I can see everyone is getting back to normal. I'm going to check up on Haymitch while you get Mel ready."

Peeta watched the doctor make his way to the guest room. He wished the man luck Haymitch hadn't eaten yet and he was like Katniss when pregnant, unpleasantly cranky. He loved them both, but he didn't want to deal with either one of them until fed. He headed upstairs to see his daughter dressing up his son. He had on a pink hat, and a bright sparkly rainbow shirt on. He clutched one of her plastic blocks in his hand.

"Mel, what are you doing?" Peeta asked wanting to laugh.

"I dressed up my brother." Mel stopped to fling the feather boa on her small shoulders.

Peeta chuckled to himself. "I don't think the shirt fits him; I don't believe he can move to much in the shirt."

Mel stopped primping herself to look at her brother, then her eyes opened up wide, "Oh he can't crawl to well."

"Yeah, I think we should get some other stuff on him." Peeta wisely suggested.

"Yes, daddy mommy would agree with that." Mel shook her head up and down.

"Speaking of dressing why don't we try the yellow tights with this," Peeta held up a white tutu with tons of sparkles and a matching yellow sweater. He noted earlier that it was chilly outside.

"Oooh, daddy mommy would never allow me to wear that," Mel said, but her eyes were trained on the tutu.

"Well don't worry Mel, today is a special day, and the doctor is here to check up on your tummy," Peeta said as his daughter got dressed.

"Daddy I think we need to clean up this place." Mel put her hands on her hips.

"That's on my list of things to do," Peeta said watching his daughter walking around the baby's room inspecting the mess. Her nose wrinkled each time she saw something that she didn't like.

"Hiya kiddo," Dr. Northorne said knocking on the door.

"Dr. Northorne my tummy's better," Mel said clapping her hands.

"Well you certainly look better," Dr. Northorne said walking into the room.

Peeta watched as the doctor quickly checked up on Mel. "Well, looks like you're all better. But daddy can't give you anything you want. You have to eat what daddy gives you."

Mel scrunched her face, unhappy with the doctor's news, it then turns into that legendary scowl Peeta was accustomed to seeing on Katniss face.

"You and Haymitch will have to do this for a few more days, and then after that, I'm sure daddy will make you something delicious." Dr. Northorne said.

Mel looked at him, and Peeta could see the calculation in her eyes. "You mean like Pizza?"

Peeta narrowed his eyes. The little stinker knew she was taking full advantage of the situation. He and Katniss agreed long ago that high fatty foods weren't on the menu, and were only for special occasions. "I don't know if that will be allowed?"

"Well after a few days I'm sure she can have a cheese slice. After of course, I give the okay," Dr. Northorne said.

"Really," Mel's eyes went wide, but Peeta could see that look he knew all too well. That was his look when he wanted to convince Katniss of something that was good for her, but he had to retort to an underhanded situation. She rubbed her tummy and smacked her lips, "Yummy Pizza!"

Peeta raised an eyebrow at his daughter's antics. In many ways, he marveled at his daughter's ingenuity, how she managed to get what she wanted. He stood there watching her move about the room gracefully in celebration of her victory. Her arms extended as she braced herself against the window seat.

He watched the way the light danced on her hair, lightening it to look reddish brown. The solemn look in her blue eyes and the proud tilt of her chin hat reminded him of Katniss.

He smiled and let it pass. When the doctor left, he found Haymitch downstairs in the kitchen, "I'm hungry."  
"I've got toast and applesauce for breakfast." Peeta plopped the baby in Haymitch's arms.

The baby took a look at Haymitch and said. "mmeammmamammm."

"Me to junior, me too," Haymitch grumbled.

Peeta put down a bowl of applesauce and put a plate stacked with toast on the table.

"Daddy, that's not the way mommy would serve Haymitch." Mel said sitting down.

"What do you mean?" Peeta was curious.

"Mommy always gives Haymitch the blue bowl. That's his favorite." Mel pointed out to the white one he'd served the applesauce. "Not this bowl."

"Mel, mind your beeswax, your dad's made breakfast, let's dig in." Haymitch murmured as he took the spoon and at the apple sauce. The baby upon seeing the spoon opened his mouth. Haymitch chuckled and said, "Sorry Junior, don't need you to get any germs."

Peeta finished wiping down the baby's highchair before he scooped him up and put him in the chair giving him a teething cookie. Within seconds the cookie was in his mouth.

With breakfast down Peeta thought he would have the day to clean, but he did not have that chance, waylaid by Haymitch and his daughter's shenanigans. They both slowed him down. Haymitch decided he was going to entertain the kids, and all he did was leave a trail of toys and broken crayons.

Lunch was not an easy ordeal either; it seemed as if his children and Haymitch conspired to block his plan. Mel and Haymitch played pirates, followed up by dress up, and finally Tea. Where she instead Haymitch wear a fancy fascinator that Effie had purchased for her from the capital.

Any time he attempted to clean up his son would have a crying fit, needed changing, or was hungry. He'd never noticed how hungry his son was, normally he was a happy baby anytime he'd been with him. Whenever he tried to deal with his son Haymitch and his daughter felt it necessary to point out his errors. By the end of the day he had enough of hearing his daughter say, 'That's not the way Mommy does it' and Haymitch's voice saying 'Boy can't you do something about Junior." Peeta was going mad, by dinner time he had a massive headache it just didn't want to go away. The only good thing that happened was no one got a nap, and by nine in the evening everyone was down for the night.

Peeta straggled into his bedroom, to find his wife fast asleep. He took a quick shower and fell into bed half clothed. Only to be woken a few hours by his baby boy. By the time the morning rolled around, he'd only slept four hours in total and was exhausted. He was fast asleep when there was a banging on the door.

Startled he woke up, after finally putting down the baby to sleep, he hadn't bothered taking off his leg. He got up and went downstairs and sleepily opened the door.

"Peeta," Thom greeted jovially.

Peeta sleepily rubbed his eyes; his hair was a mess, and he had a thick blond stubble growing. He hadn't shaved since Katniss had gotten sick. Peeta couldn't imagine what he must look like as he scratched the back of his head. "Thom what are you doing here?"

"Delly sent me," Thom said raising an eyebrow. Peeta thought no doubt Thom thought he looked like a blond grizzly bear.

"Why?" Peeta moved to the side giving Thom an unrestricted view into the room.

"Well, she was worried, holy mother of tomatoes!" Thom said as he got a look at the room. "What in tarnation happened here?"

Peeta rubbed his head. "Katniss isn't well and then all hell broke lose."

"I can see that," Thom's eyes were wide and surprised. "Listen you do remember her mother will be arriving today in a matter of hours right?"

"OH HELL AND DAMNATION!" Peeta completely forgotten about his mother-in-law, Clara Everdeen.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi All, Happy Thanksgiving! I hope for those of you who celebrated the Holliday you had a warm, safe day. I sat with my family and enjoyed their company. I wanted to thank you for following, reviewing and liking the story. Peeta's been keeping one step ahead of each and every disaster. But oh Thom came to visit and reminded him the big "E" is coming. That's right Mrs. Everdeen. Wondering what happens...well...read on...

PS...I don't own the Hunger Games...just like pretending I'm Katniss married to a gorgeous baker named Peeta Mellark..hehe.

* * *

"Exactly," Thom said pushing his way inside.

Peeta was in shock as he closed the front door. He shook his head in disbelief, "I forgot she was coming.".

"Well it's a good thing I stopped by and reminded you, your mother-in-law is arriving today!" Thom stood in the middle of the living room much the way he did when the reconstruction took place.

"Thom my mother-in-law can't see this mess!" Peeta said rubbing his face worriedly. Clara Everdeen was the Head Nurse at the Hospital she worked at, the remembered what it was like the last time she came. It was after the birth of his son. Clara made sure the house ran like a hospital, everything was sterilized and tripled cleaned. She was a lovely quiet woman, but she was a tyrant when it came to cleanliness. If she saw this place in the condition that it was in, she'd have a conniption.

"You're not kidding," Thom shook his head. "Peeta, no woman including Mrs. Everdeen, can see this mess!" Thom shook his head slowly. Peeta noticed how Thom's eyes darted about the room taking in the details. Thoms eyes traveled to the kitchen.

After the war, Thom became one of the District Twelve's leaders. First, he led the clean up crew, then reconstruction of the downtown area. Thom helped bring back the merchant businesses destroyed when Snow bombed their district. Then he and they guys turned their attention the mines and the medical facility and now of the residential homes. Thom loved District Twelve, and after the war, he was one of the original members of D12 to return home.

As people returned, they wanted him to run for office, but he declined. He wanted to continue being a private citizen. When Delly came back, that's when fate stepped in. At first, she and Thom did not like each other. More like Thom could not understand Delly's sweet nature until he saw her in action. Her optimistic kind nature was often misconstrued she wasn't gullible she was extremely intelligent. Thom quickly found out Delly was a force to be reckoned with, a perfect match for a hard working guy with a sense of humor. He married Delly and together they had many children. The joke around town was half the district, was comprised of Thom and Delly's kids.

To see him here at his doorstep was nothing new. Thom often came to them, to get their opinion on things. The wake-up call was welcome, but the way Thom expressed himself left Peeta pensive.

"What do you mean?" Peeta asked.

"You haven't been around town have you?" Thom looked to Peeta with a grave look in his eyes.

Peeta caught the serious look in Thom's eyes but didn't know what he was driving at, and he decided to find out. "Of course I haven't been to town." There was one particular thing about life in District Twelve everyone knew everything that was going on. "You know Katniss has been sick and Mel and Haymitch got the virus that's been running around."

"Oh, your kid got that nasty virus. All of my kids got it, Delly and I got our first good nights sleep last night, after two days of vomit and belly aching." Thom scrunched his face in disgust. "But that doesn't matter right now; it's your home that's important."

"Thom, what in the world are you going on about?"

"Listen Peeta; you are the subject of much speculation," Thom said bracing his hands on his hips.

The way Thom said it caused him to become curious. Peeta raised an eyebrow and said the word in the form of a question, "Speculating?"

"It's the women. The women don't think you can do it. They think...well...they think this would happen." Thom pointed around him, at the dirty diapers, the toys, the baby stuff, the play clothing Haymitch and his daughter used yesterday. Peeta winced thinking about the rooms Thom did not see,the room guest room Haymitch was in, the bathrooms, Mel's room. The only rooms that were relatively clean were the baby's room and, his room.

"They're talking about me?" Peeta was alarmed. Normally this didn't bother him. His entire life he was a source of discussion and murmurings. But this was different this affected his pride. He recalled the women's reactions when he said he was taking care of his family, his jaw set. Peeta was a good father and all he wanted to do was prove he was.

"Peeta they're saying you aren't equipped to do what Katniss does. Some are saying you're in over your head by not asking help. You know this makes us all look bad." Thom exclaimed.

"What?" Peeta was surprised.

"This won't do, man, we can't let them win," Thom uttered.

"What do you mean?" Peeta frowned not understanding what Thom was saying.

"The guys, all of the men in town, we all think," Thom said. Peeta was confused but did not say anything he listened to Thom. "You're the father that can prove that we can take care of our own." Thom stopped speaking he looked to Peeta then said, "You're the model of a good guy Peeta, and I want you to succeed."

If Peeta didn't know Thom better, he would have taken him at face value. "Wait a moment, Thom, what's really going on? Why are you so invested what happens here with me?"

"Well, we and the boys we made a bet with the women, it started with Sae's granddaughter, and then Delly jumped in on the bandwagon along with several others. They bet us you didn't have the ability to take care of the house like your wife does."

"Thom this isn't...you can't place bets…" Peeta stuttered.

"I'm going to make a few calls Peeta we've got your back," Thom said going to the phone.

"What's with all of the racket?" Haymitch asked coming out of his room.

Peeta rubbed his temples as he summed up his day so far, "I forgot Clara will be here in a few hours, the house is a mess, and Thom and Delly have a bet going in town about the house. He wants to win, and is making a phone call."

Haymitch scratched his head. "Look, kid, you know I've always been concerned with you both making it out alive." To Peeta, Haymitch looked like he was carefully weighing his words. The only difference between Katniss and Haymitch was that Katniss spoke from the gut. Haymitch measured his words a trick he learned from surviving in the capital during Snow's reign. "In this instance, I don't think what Thom is doing is correct, but getting some help wouldn't be a bad idea. Clara can be pretty tough."

Thom came back rubbing his hands together. "Okay, the guys will be here in half an hour. We're going to need every cleaning supply you got Peeta."

Peeta looked to Haymitch when his old mentor began to speak.

Haymitch stepped up, addressing Thom. "Look Thom; we don't want to be part of the bet, okay. If you want to help out Peeta because he's one of your friends okay. But as far as the bet, we don't think it's a good idea and if anyone asks, I'm telling them," Haymitch pointed between himself and Peeta, "don't know a damned thing."

"Fine by me," Thom nodded.

Peeta watched Thom and Haymitch shake hands. He didn't feel good about it, but as Haymitch said it wouldn't hurt having extra help. Less than twenty minutes later he had three guys assembled in his living room outfitted with yellow gloves, aprons, feather dusters and a dust cloth. Dalton who moved here after the war, Delly's little brother Cob who instead of reopening his parent's shoe shop opened up a delicatessen in town, and Stone a man from district two who moved here after the war.

Haymitch held Mel's hand they too stood by the men silently awaiting orders, his children were up when they heard the commotion downstairs. He was sitting down giving the baby his morning bottle. He learned yesterday, no matter what his son was fed, he needed his bottle foremost. Peeta supposed on Sundays when he was in charge of the kids, Katniss fed the baby milk before heading out to the woods. He watched Thom don the same gear.

Thom walked in front of them like a general inspecting the troops. "Okay, guys we have less than two hours to make this place shine. Mrs. Everdeen has high standards of cleanliness so we need to make sure we can clean off the floor."

"Ewww," Mel exclaimed wrinkling her nose.

"That's just an expression Mel," He responded before turning to one of the guys. "Stone you're in charge of the downstairs bathrooms, Haymitch you're in charge of the kid's rooms and bathrooms with the little tykes," Thom bent down on one knee to address Mel, "You're in charge of getting all of your toys put away and fixing your bed."

"Okay," Mel agreed.

Getting up off the floor Thom grinned and winked at Peeta, "Dalton you're in charge of laundry, I'll be in charge of the living room, Peeta and Cob you've got the kitchen."

They all nodded and were about to disburse when all of them froze upon hearing Katniss call out, "Peeta?"


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, Guys ! This is it this is the Final Chapter! I hope you all have enjoyed this story. It came about because of a conversation I had with a friend mine on Tumblr. It sprung this idea of Peeta having to take care of his kids while Katniss was ill. Next will be the Epilogue. Thank you for your reviews and support!

PS I do not own the hunger games.

* * *

"Peeta," Katniss yawned as she called from atop of the stairs. She couldn't believe she'd spent the past two days sleeping and resting. Peeta was so good about taking care of her.

She was supposed to stay in bed but she stubbornly left, not wanting to be cooped up in their bedroom anymore. After several days of doing nothing but sleeping or reading Katniss wanted to see her children, she wanted to sit downstairs for a little while.

"Peeta," She called again this time her voice was not as strong. She felt damnably weak but she was determined to make it downstairs.

Her mind was focused as she made it down the hallway. Out of breath, she leaned up against the wall. "Where is he?"

Although she was feeling not so great, she recalled the other night. Her cheeks became pink. She walked into the bathroom, to find him snoring. Peeta was so tired he fell asleep in the shower. He looked so yummy that even though she wasn't supposed to be with him she couldn't resist. Katniss couldn't understand how she couldn't stand straight but her body instantly fired up for him. Her Peeta was unintentionally evocative. Even before she discovered the wonders of physical intimacy she was aware of how beautiful he was.

Katniss spent hours staring at his face, those damned lashes of his, or the way he could draw a delicate leaf. The play of muscles he ran and trained them for, the Quarter Quell. Like then, her heart threaded hot liquid blood through her system, the difference was back then, the only way she could cool her body down was a very frigid shower.

For Katniss, the connection between them began with him throwing that bread at her when she was just about to give up. From the age of eleven until the age of sixteen the bond simmered between Katniss and Peeta and couldn't be shaken. It only strengthened as a result of the Games.

She recalled the youth who defended her against Cato. He lay in the creek waiting to die hoping she made it. His quiet strength and steadfast nature slowly won her over. Her boy with the bread couldn't even be conquered by Snow. Despite his hijacking, her Peeta, lingered in the background gradually surfacing like a tender shoot. Honestly, Katniss fell in love with both sides of Peeta his hijacked self and her patient self-sacrificing self that blended into a tenacious, stubborn, witty, persuasive, and charming man.

She saw his shadow cross the landing of the stairs. Her heart pounded.

"I'm coming Katniss," He yelled up.

At the sound of his manly voice, a slow smile bloomed on her red cheeks.

In those early years when she came to the conclusion she could help Peeta during her therapy lessons she became more amiable toward the Dr. Aurelius. She did discuss her fears and problems with him. But one day she did something the doctor wasn't expecting she discussed the possibilities that Snow brought out in Peeta his repressed side to the surface.

Katniss knew very well Peeta had a temper. She'd seen him in action while on the tour; he'd lost control in District 11 when he yelled at her and broke things. Or the domineering tyrant that emerged when they were training. Her hypothesis that he funneled his frustration into his sport as a young man was collaborated by what she witnessed first hand. He only allowed his anger, competitive nature, and authoritarian traits when he wrestled; he was phenomenal in competitions. As a young girl, Katniss greedily ogled him whenever he competed; she knew what no one else knew in the district, Peeta allowed his opponent to win because it was his last year.

He was skilled enough to battle against Cato and give him a concussion, allowing enough time for him them both to escape. Dr. Aurelius was surprised by her conclusion. He always listened attentively when she spoke about Peeta in the early years. She wanted to make sure the doctor knew as much as possible if it could help him. She opened up about how she felt toward Peeta in those days and her fears of intimacy.

Katniss braced her hand on the wall. Her heart full of emotions that he elicited, feelings she was no longer afraid of.

"Peeta," Katniss called again, suddenly feeling weak. She wasn't sure if it was from the medicine or from being sick.

Her second cry seemed to propel him toward her. Her gaze followed him up the stairs. She swallowed thickly as she took in his cornflower blue eyes, the broad line of his chest, the tight shirt that showed off those muscular arms. ' _Pine Nuts her man was delicious_ ' she thought as she watched the controlled strength running up the stairs.

"Hey," Peeta said coming up to her.

Her legs trembled. "Hi," she feebly responded.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Peeta swept her up in his arms.

Katniss perched her head on his shoulders. She meekly smiled, "Looking for a strong terribly handsome baker, to come to my rescue."

"Well today is your lucky day, I just happen to be a very good looking baker." Peeta easily carried her toward their bedroom.

Katniss chuckled, "You forgot muscular."

"Well I'm modest," Peeta winked as he gently laid her on the bed.

He lay down next to her. "Hi."

She sighed happily; being here with him was what she needed. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?" Peeta touched her face.

Her arms slipped around his neck. "Not bad, but not good either."

"Liar," Peeta called her out.

"Damn, why can't I ever lie to you?"

"You forget that I've been stalking you sine I was about five years old." Peeta kissed her forehead.

Now that she was lying down her body felt heavy as if it wanted to sleep. She yawned, "True."

"Did you take your medicine?" Peeta expectantly looked into her eyes, he raised an eyebrow.

"Yup," Katniss grimaced at the recollection of the fowl tasting teas and poultices; the last thing she wanted was to get reamed in by the doctor.

"Good girl," Peeta pushed her hair away from her face.

For a good few minutes, they stared at each other. They were always like this with each other. Their souls always needed to reconnect with the other. Sometimes Katniss swore she could see the universe in Peeta's blue eyes. They were as deep as the oceans yet as inviting as the blue sky above. He offered her everything, in the first Hunger Games, she foolishly was afraid of what he offered her. By the time the war was over she was desperate to have it, and she grasped it with both arms when he offered it again.

He placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Stay," shyly she asked. She needed to cuddle with him, to feel his arms around her.

Peeta kissed her forehead. "Okay, I'm just going to let Haymitch know to watch after the kids for a little bit."

Katniss smiled as she watched him leave. She loved him so much. She settled her head on the pillow, her mind drifting slowly. Peeta made sure she ate, his meals were simple but she guessed it was because he didn't want to upset her with her internal system because of all the medication the doctor prescribed. She grimaced momentarily before she succumbed to sleep, the last thing she smelled was cinnamon.

Peeta stepped into the room to see Katniss eyes slowly closing. He gently got into the bed gathering her closely. His hand rubbed her back until he felt her drift off slowly. This brought back a memory of another time when they were younger when she'd busted her ankle and she'd asked him to stay. He was so in love with her, he held her hand and stayed as long as possible in her room.

Now he loved her more and that's why he didn't want her to know of the chaos that existed in the house. He'd tell her one day but not today. Getting up he found Haymitch and Mel in the baby's room.

"The girl okay kid?" Haymitch questioned.

"Yep," Peeta rubbed his face.

"Don't worry daddy, we're gonna make this place shine!" Mel said with authority.

"That's right!" Haymitch then stated, "Remember this is training young lady so that you can help mommy out when daddy goes back to work."

Mel shook her head up and down.

"Okay, I'm going downstairs to make sure the kitchen is spotless," Peeta stated, as he out of the room. He heard Haymitch refer to him as wily. Peeta headed downstairs thinking about the word Haymitch used to describe him. It meant skilled to gain an advantage, to be cunning and crafty. He grinned to himself thinking he would be wily if could get away with this.

The downstairs looked like the command center in District Thirteen except they held brooms and rags instead of weapons and papers. He shook his head amazed as grown men, who once fought in the rebellion, helped rebuild the district, now wore aprons and were vacuuming and dusting. He came into his domain. Cob washing dishes, Peeta nodded and he set right to work. Within an hour the house began to take shape and right before the two-hour mark they were nearly done. Then they heard it the tell tail sound of McHenry's truck as he came down the road.

"She's _here,_ " Thom yelled.

Within minutes there was a rush of pure movements as pillows were thrown about, and the vacuum sucked the last of the dust bunnies. Peeta rushed around with his son in his arms, a hair barrette and brush in the other chasing Mel.

"She's getting out of the car," Haymitch said from his position at the window.

Thom shouted, ushering them through the kitchen. "Guys, through the back!"

Peeta gave the baby to Haymitch and kneeled on the floor to brush his daughter's hair. "Thank's Haymitch," he muttered, as he did two pigtails on his baby girl.

"No problem," Haymitch said, handing the baby to Peeta.

"Okay see you in a bit," Haymitch said disappearing through the kitchen.

Peeta only had a moment to catch a breath before he heard his mother-in-law knock. Putting on a smile he opened the door.

"Grandma! Grandma!" Mel shouted.

"Hello, my precious! Look how big you've gotten." Clara said hugging Mel. She took the baby from Peeta's arms and made faces at his baby boy while walking into the living room.

"Here are her things," McHenry said winking at Peeta, he put her bags on the ground.

Peeta nodded, thank full, he saw the guys sneaking off one by one towards Haymitch's home. He turned around, to distract Clara from noticing Thom and his crew race across his yard. He didn't have to because Mel was holding Clara's attention. Peeta was just about to relax when he heard Mel say.

"And we were very sick, and everything was a mess!" Mel's blue eyes grew in size as her little hands waved wildly.

"Ah Mel sweetheart," Peeta nervously said but his daughter kept on talking.

"Mommy's sick, so sick she's been sleeping. Daddy said we couldn't go visit her because we could make mommy get worst." Mel nodded.

"I see," Clara shook her head.

"Daddy took care of us, of me, mommy and everyone." Mel shook her head her pigtails swung in the air.

Peeta groaned internally. He wasn't sure what Mel was telling Clara, but he hoped she hadn't said anything about the guys coming in here to help. He didn't want to seem incompetent. He just needed to find his rhythm much the way he found one at the bakery.

"Daddy made sure everything was clean just for you grandma. Because you knows about getting people better, and messy stuff doesn't help."

"This is true," Clara said. "Your father knows very well a clean sanitary environment is necessary for helping bodies recuperate."

Peeta was trying to decipher what Clara was thinking by saying that. But he figured she was only referring to a hospital's way of doing things. He began to let his guard down. Mel began to describe the food she'd been forced to eat and how badly her tummy hurt.

Clara only nodded while bouncing the baby on her knees.

"Oh Grandma, mommy is going to be so happy you're here. Won't she daddy?" Mel said with a wide-eyed innocent face.

"I think Grandma needs to rest for a little. She traveled from a very far distance."

"Grandma, do you need a nap?" Mel asked.

"Actually yes I do," Clara said.

"Oh! Then may I join you napping with cuddles is my favorite." Mel stood up.

"Surely," Clara said.

"I'm going to get my rabbit!' Mel said racing upstairs.

"I'm going to put your things in the downstairs guest bedroom." Peeta grabbed her things quickly intending leaving the room. He thought he had gotten away with it. He was grinning when he returned from leaving her stuff in the room.

"Oh Peeta, remind me to thank Thom and whoever helped you with the house. Don't worry your secret's safe with me." Clara put her hand on his shoulder as she shifted the baby onto her hip.

Peeta knew the jig was up. He wanted to hang his head low, it was time to confess his trespasses.

"I find it flattering that you would want to make sure the house was spotless to accommodate my practices." Clara placed a small kiss on his cheek. "You're such a good son."

Peeta grinned he'd gotten away with it. He was definitely crafty.


	10. Chapter 10

Peeta is an excellent father who got away with all of his mad capped adventures. I'm not sure he did and in the Epilogue, his adventures are not far from over.

Thank you to everyone for all of the amazing love and support I received while writing this mad capped story. Thank you for reviewing, following and favoring, it means a lot. I hope all of my readers have a wonderful New Year's. I hope it is a successful and love-filled year.

PS I do not own the hunger games

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

It was a wintry paradise outside. Brilliant azure sky, a blanket of freshly fallen snow on the ground, the horizon dotted with snow capped dark evergreen trees and in the distance, the laughter of children's rang in the air like bells bringing seasonal tidings.

Katniss glanced at her daughter in the distance doing a little dance. Her rabbit was safely tucked in a harness in the front much the way the baby was being held by her Grandmother. She took a good solid breath of clean air to help her churning stomach. She felt the cold sweats settling in on her brow. Her eyes turned to Haymitch who was talking to her; Katniss had to concentrate on what he was saying.

"Mel wants that spruce over there but I told the little one I'd check with you first?" Haymitch pointed to the large tree.

Katniss looked toward the tree. She swallowed and tried to sound like everything was okay. "It's rather big."

"That's what I tried to tell her but her little heart is set on a huge tree." Haymitch shook his head. "She's a persuasive little thing."

"She's Peeta's daughter Haymitch," Katniss turned her face to the side to catch cold air. Something was triggering her gagging reflexes.

"That she is," he looked back at Mel and sounded wistful. "She's getting so big, my little Cookie."

Katniss opened her mouth to speak, but she was feeling ill. She began to systematically go over what was causing her nauseous state.

Haymitch called out to her, "Katniss?"

She glanced over to Haymitch and caught a whiff of his scent. Haymitch smelled wrong, a putrid acrid stench. It triggered the memory of Haymitch wrenching in the train car on their way to the first Games. This caused her stomach to begin to boil over.

"Girl, you're looking a little green are you okay?" Haymitch put the ax down momentarily, alarm written all over his features.

"I ah..." Katniss clamped her hand over her mouth to keep the bile from reaching her mouth.

Haymitch voice carried his concern as he muttered,"Girl?"

Katniss couldn't stomach it anymore she flew away from Haymitch, her legs pumping to get away from Haymitch.

Haymitch watched her dash away to a cluster of wild holly bushes, where she slumped over to wretch. Nervously he shouted, "Ah…I'm going to get the boy!" Haymitch scampered away.

Katniss lifted her head from the bush she'd thrown up in. Her body felt clammy and achy. This morning she'd felt off, but it she pushed it off to the side. She forged forward with their plans to get the Christmas Tree. Mel was so excited about picking out the perfect tree she didn't want to disappoint her.

Peeta was festively dressed in his tree sweater, those tight jeans of his. Even though she didn't feel right she still admired his behind in them. He had holiday music blasting. She'd even laughed when he, her mother and Mel did their own rendition of Frosty the Snowman. He made tree-shaped pancakes that everyone enjoyed. He made hot coco he put in the thermos and stuffed in his pockets marshmallows so that they can drink.

Her mother came to surprise them for the holidays she'd taken off an unheard off three weeks to spend New Year's Eve with the kids. Katniss wanted every to go perfect the last thing she needed was to get sick. So despite the weirdness she felt, she pushed forward with the day. Haymitch was waiting for them with an ax in his hand ready to chop down a tree for Mel. Everything was alright until Haymitch got close to her. Katniss had gotten a good whiff of Haymitch and ran straight to the nearest holly bush.

Her stomach churned again and she bent over. Katniss clutched her stomach as she sat up again. She bemoaned, "Oh no! I can't be getting sick again."

Although her mother and Peeta took excellent care of her, the kids, and the house; she didn't want to be cooped up again. By the time she'd been given the all clear, she had a serious case of cabin fever. Katniss couldn't imagine spending another week and a half in bed with nothing to do. She was bored out of her mind.

Her only consolation was Peeta. She'd attack him the moment he set foot inside the room. Toward the end, she'd lain naked waiting for him and the poor man lost his power of speech. Despite having been ill, she couldn't help but become overheated at the sight of him running toward her.

"Hey," Peeta jogged up to her. "You okay?"

She looked to her husband. He had a bottle of water in his hand and was giving it to her so that she could rinse out her mouth. He helped her stand up.

"Are you getting sick Katniss? Was it something you ate?" Peeta concern was written all over his face. After her last bought of illness, Peeta had become if anything a better husband. He actually took time off from the bakery to be around them more. She had more free time for herself because Peeta was around more. He shared in everything from preparing the food, and this time he was home when the baby began to stand up. He also picked up Mel from school every day.

"I don't know?" Katniss shook her head.

"Was it the pancakes or maybe something from last night? Haymitch did make the stew." Peeta gently held her.

"I think that might be it. I was talking to him and I started to feel bad. I think he smelled like last night's stew." Katniss nose wrinkled as she shook her head.

"It did taste a little off." Peeta rubbed her back. "You know, if you want, you can go back home if you're not feeling okay?"

"No, I'm fine, though my breath stinks. Too bad you don't have mint." Katniss buried her head in his chest. No matter how they got there were things she'd never get over and that was the comforting scent of her man.

"Actually I think I might have a mint in my pocket."

"Really?" Katniss was surprised by his having mint. She gave him an incredulous look. "Why?"

"I know you don't like mint and hot coco...it's sacrilegious to you, but I like it. I like the mint and chocolate together." Peeta shrugged.

"Yuck!" Katniss made a face to go with the word.

"Hey don't make fun of the things I like miss-let-me-kill-my-tea-flavor-by-drowning-it-in-sugar." He handed her the mint, and Katniss couldn't help but laugh as she put the mint in her mouth. She was determined to stick the day out. She knew Peeta had much more Christmassy stuff planned for the day.

"Katniss?" Her mother called out. Her mother stood just over Peeta's left shoulder. Her mother Clara moved forward, the baby was snuggled into her chest, in his harness. His little green and red knit hat covered his blond curls. Her mother's hand was rubbing her son's small back.

There was one person she couldn't hide or fake an illness and that was her mother. She separated from Peeta to explain. "Mother, I…think last night meal didn't sit well with me."

"It did taste a little off." Peeta took her hand.

"I'm not sick…it was just a momentary thing," Katniss muttered.

Her mom's eyebrow rose and those clinical pale blue eyes carefully scanned Katniss. Katniss hoped her mother wouldn't say she was ill. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

"Katniss you're not sick," Clara said.

Katniss was instantly relieved. The stew must have been bad, and she was reacting to it. "I'm so relieved I didn't want to ruin the day."

"Katniss you'd never ruin the day." Peeta hugged her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Haymitch called out, "Everything okay?" He stood by the tree Mel was now hugging.

"Yeah," Peeta shouted back.

"Can Cookie and her friend rabbit have the tree?" Haymitch yelled back.

"It's pretty big but it'll fit in our living room." Peeta carefully considered the tree.

"Do you think we'll have enough decorations?" Clara took in the size of the tree.

"We will, we're making decorations when we get back." He turned to Katniss. "What do you think?"

Katniss was quietly observing her family interact. She was glad for moments like this, moments when everything seemed so good and perfect. These were one of the good times that outweighed the bad ones. Katniss would use this memory to block out a darker recollection.

"Katniss are you still nauseous?" Peeta's blue eyes conveyed his anxiety.

"No I'm okay, I just was thinking of the tree." The Fraser Fir was a little was nearly seven feet but once it was chopped down and taken in at the bottom it wouldn't be that bad. She remained still.

Peeta took off his glove and gently touched her face, "Katniss, sweetheart?"

He was checking in on her making sure she was present, and not hiding her ailment. She smiled at him softly. Blue and gray eyes came to the same accord. She saw when he stopped worrying. His voice dipped to almost a whisper like when they were like in the Games and he didn't want the cameras to hear what he was speaking about. "So what do you think?"

Peeta wouldn't agree to anything unless she was onboard. They always made decisions together. "Yes, that would be a beautiful tree to put in our home."

Peeta face lit up. "Great, I'll go help with him." He walked away. "Haymitch we've got our tree."

Mel jumped up and down her little hands clapping.

"Not a moment too soon." Katniss signaled to the baby who was fussing, "Looks like he's hungry and cold."

Within the hour they were all inside. It took a half hour to get the tree set up but their home smelled of pine and cinnamon. Peeta popped popcorn and it was strung up with dried cranberries. They'd made their annual handprint decorations to show the progression of their family, this year their son's little hand print was the newest one set in clay. They also made decorations out of popsicle sticks, construction paper and tons of glitter. Katniss was proud of her green picture frame, though it wasn't exactly square, it looked more like a rhombus shape.

Haymitch and Peeta were in the kitchen, doing stuff with the tree scraps. Her mother and daughter were coloring.

"Look, grandma, your name," Mel said.

"It is you've written Clara!" Her mother said, clearly taken over with tears.

A tender smile graced Katniss face at the sight. She was in her rocking chair slowly swaying back and forth with their nine-month-old son in her arms. He was fed and slowly falling asleep.

She heard Haymitch's raspy voice from the kitchen and she became tense. All afternoon Katniss made sure to keep her distance from Haymitch. She discovered quickly, every time he was near his scent made her queasy. As soon as she stepped away she felt better. It was odd and she had it in mind to ask her mother about this.

Peeta came into the room. "Who wants cookies?"

"Where's Haymitch?" Katniss wanted to know, he wasn't someone who skipped out on cookies.

Peeta put a glass of milk in front of Mel. "He went to put the wreath we made up on his door. He'll be back. How are you feeling?"

"Mommy are you feeling sick, are Thom coming to help clean?" Mel jumped up excited.

"Uh…" Peeta turned red, he quickly gave his daughter a large cookie. "Mel, try the snowman cookie, it's delicious."

Katniss stopped swaying on the rocking chair their son was now fast asleep. "Peeta what is Mel talking about. I've been meaning to ask you, for weeks Mel's been asking me when the boys are coming over to clean and when I'm going to get sick again."

Peeta rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous sign.

"You two, are adorable." Clara shook her head. "No wonder Jo wants to gag, whenever she see's you two together."

"Wait what do you know about this?" Katniss was confused.

"Dear it's okay it happened when you were sick, Peeta wanted to make sure the house was cleaned to my standards." Clara stood up and pinched Peeta's pink cheeks.

"Peeta?" Katniss looked to him.

"Don't be mad at him, he'd do anything to help you including keeping Haymitch away from you," Clara stated taking the baby from her arms.

"How'd you know about Haymitch?" Katniss's eyes were wide.

Clara slowly walked up the stairs.

"Mom," Katniss stood up as she called out. "What do you know that you're not telling us?" Katniss pointed to herself and Peeta.

Haymitch walked into the house through the front door. Katniss immediately grew green.

Clara laughed softly. "Your wily husband has gotten you pregnant my dear. You're about three to four months." Everyone was agog. Katniss for a singular moment looked to her husband, her hand fluttered to her stomach. Peeta's smile was bigger than the face of the moon. But Clara wasn't done speaking. "Haymitch you're going to have to change your deodorant. It's causing Katniss morning sickness."

Haymitch grinned. "Hot dog!" He slapped his knee. "Wily Peeta strikes again!"

THE END


End file.
